


最喜欢的人

by yezixx



Category: overwatch
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Borderline Personality Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>狂鼠的一生中从未体验过这种——这种——羁绊。确实，他一直都把路霸当成他的朋友，而且没错，他们也曾在沙漠上胡混过一段，而且没错，狂鼠也许就是想要再多胡混一阵子，但这些都解释不了他日复一日感觉到的这种困惑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	最喜欢的人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Favourite Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934147) by [donskoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donskoi/pseuds/donskoi). 



路霸动起来就像掠食者。总在一触即发的边缘，仿佛他嗅到了水中的血腥味。路上的行人纷纷为他让道，是出于某种动物本能；鱼儿们躲进珊瑚下去躲避鲨鱼。他们能闻到他身上的杀戮欲望。他们都躲开他的视线，低着头，任他阔步而过，屏息静气直到他走出他们的视线范围。反之，路霸无视他们所有人。他还尚未饥渴到忍不住发飙。  
这让狂鼠想要上蹿下跳，让他想要尖叫。想要炸掉停在路边某辆车。想要做任何事，随便什么事，只要能让那个大家伙看向他的方向。在他的身上磨砺那种狩猎直觉。凝视他、看到他，哪怕仅仅一瞥——然而路霸径直走在前面，装着钱和装备的帆布旅行袋攥在手里，只把后背留给狂鼠，并且对他试图引起关注的所有尝试都浑然不觉。  
为了防止被认出来，他们穿成一般平民的模样。他们从旧货店里淘了点东西，甚至成功的帮路霸找到了一件XXXL号的皮夹克。将将能够围住他的肚皮，但已经足够遮盖纹身，隐藏他的身份。他也没有带他的面具，只有一副太阳镜和一只棒球帽。狂鼠自己则戴着太阳镜和一顶绒线帽，来隐藏他极具特色（也无法改变）的发型。神他妈的，他可是穿了一件货真价实的T恤。他身上没有绑着爆炸物，没有引线，也没有化学制剂熏着他的眼睛，啥都没有。所有那些都安全的塞在了他们的行李包里。他想念他那只总是捏在好手里的起爆器。  
狂鼠一瘸一拐地跟在路霸身后，盯着宽阔的后背。他们已经在英国待了四个月，并且已经偷到了任他俩谁都花不完的钱。当然，那是不够的，转角处总有新买卖在等待。结果就是，他们被通缉（不计生死），两人的长相和摩托（路霸的坐骑）占满了整篇晚间新闻。这座小镇至今为止还较为安全，他们三番四次地回到这里，把摩托藏在树林里然后熄火推到小旅馆去。镇子距离伦敦，他们的主要目标，只有几个小时路程，警方全神贯注于在大城市里寻找他们的踪影，还没来得及把搜查网扩大到这里。这可令他们松了口气，毕竟哪怕是罪犯也需要一夜安眠。  
他倒是想少睡一点，这样就可——  
狂鼠‘嗷’的一声撞在了路霸的后背上，皮夹克打到他的脸蛋。他摇晃了几下，试图保持平衡，路霸转过脸来看向他。狂鼠挤了挤眼睛。  
“你挺安静。”路霸低沉的声线，仅此一次没有被他臭名昭著的防毒面具遮挡，直接击中了狂鼠的腹部。而狂鼠实在是讨厌，哦，他简直是恨透了这声音是多么能让他为之一振。仿佛他的耳朵都会自己动起来，他的头骨点亮了内容物，火花跳跃在他的大脑里然后——  
“我没事，”他简单回答。“路上这么多人也不好说话。”  
路霸怀疑地上下打量他，仿佛是在怀疑狂鼠会从菊花里掏出一颗炸弹然后炸飞人行道。坦诚讲，在狂鼠脑海里这无疑是个天才的点子。  
“我好得很，”狂鼠重申道，跺着他他那条假腿以示强调，“我们能不能赶紧回那家该死的旅店啊？”  
“我们需要食物。”路霸说，朝路边一家小巧可爱的杂货店摆了摆头。谈话结束，就这么简单。这样挺好的。路霸是受雇来做他的保镖的，不是心理咨询师。也不是朋友。或者其他的什么。  
他们踱进了杂货店，路霸立刻走向微波食品。狂鼠对大部分商品都没什么兴趣，直到他们路过——  
“培根！”他叫了起来，用两只手抓起一盒。“来点同类相残怎么样，欸，大家伙？”他挂着欢快的笑容展示他的战利品，露出了他尖锐的，泛黄的牙齿。  
路霸心累地叹了口气。狂鼠在他身边呆了这么久，已经足够了解他什么时候是在翻白眼，哪怕看不到对方的眼睛。  
“微波食品，”狂鼠说，追到路霸身边之后把盒子抛上半空。他两手接住盒子，奸笑道，“你懂的，自从咱们离开澳大利亚我就没吃过‘培根’了。”  
路霸哼了一声，可能是同意也可能是嘲讽，狂鼠听不出来。然而可以确定的是，路霸没有当真，就如同对待狂鼠向他提出的其他隐晦的抱怨一样。狂鼠再次怒气冲冲，阴暗的情绪卷土重来。他一有机会就把那盒培根扔回了货架上。  
在接下来的杂货店购物过程中，他一直保持安静并且闷闷不乐。路霸装了很多热了就能快速吃掉的食物。他没怎么注意，只是一路跟随。路霸付钱——“我来管钱，”这是说好的，仿佛路霸看一眼就知道没有正常人会放心交托给狂鼠哪怕五毛钱。他递了几个袋子给狂鼠，对此狂鼠以极大的忍耐回道，  
“怎着，我现在成了驮马了？”  
路霸再次哼了一声作为回答，然后拿起了他自己的那一半食物。真是活见鬼了他们才该五五开来搬东西，考虑到两个人体积上的差距，狂鼠强压怒气。  
他们回到街上，路霸回归了他的掠食者范儿。然而有那些杂货抱在怀里，他看着还没有刚才一半可怕，狂鼠理应趁这个机会奚落取笑他一番。但是狂鼠这时候不大想惹他发火，于是他稀罕地闭住了嘴。  
他最近老是这样，似乎。总有一天他会胀起来然后爆炸。  
嘿嘿，这说法听上去挺污的，不是么？倒不是说他最近有做那种事情的机会。  
该死的路霸。  
他们住的那家旅馆地处镇子边缘，远离人群和繁华街道。所以除了旅店的主人之外路霸也没别人好威吓了，那人战战兢兢地把钥匙递了过来。狂鼠朝他们咧嘴，丝毫没有掩饰鄙视的意思。他也许穿的像个普通人，但其他那些平民都是一模一样的。  
他们没有碰到任何麻烦，进了旅店的办公室又出来。路霸像往常那样领路走向房间，顺着石头铺就的小路来到面向停车场的外侧的门。狂鼠确实在路霸开了锁，并像个绅士那样拉着门让他先进去的时候感到一小阵兴奋。他立刻装模作样大摇大摆地横过他的保镖身侧，装了杂货的袋子拖在身后。  
屋子里很逼仄，被一张大床、顶着电视的梳妆台、迷你冰箱、微波炉和一扇（希望是）通向浴室的破烂门装满了。狂鼠朝里面瞥过去——算不上干净，不。但总比他们在沙漠里的时候待遇要强。那时候什么都没得。  
屋门在路霸身后带着一股完结的意思关上了。他锁上门，他们回来了，他们不用担心，他们很安全。  
狂鼠立刻扯下他的帽子和墨镜，扔在梳妆台上。他把杂货扔在冰箱旁，估摸着路霸会整理那些东西。接下来他脱下了他的衬衫，在微凉的空气接触皮肤的瞬间放松地叹了口气。他呼的一下跌倒在床上。  
“应该先检查一下有没有虫子，”路霸说道，他永远是理智的那个。他的确把他们买的杂货收起来了。狂鼠看着他，垂着眼皮，注意力集中在他搭档的庞然的手臂上。  
“对虫子而言这儿太冷了，”狂鼠说。  
“这里现在是夏天。”  
“可还是冷的一逼。”  
“习惯了就好。”  
狂鼠呼了一口气，露出一个挑逗的微笑。“你可以帮我暖和起来。”他说道，稍微把身体弓起来一点，展示着他的屁股包在这条仔裤里看着有多么诱人。  
路霸甚至都没抬眼看。  
狂鼠最终还是塌陷回床上，把脸埋进被套里咒骂着。傻逼、混蛋、去你妈的。他不再朝路霸那边看直到身下的床垫突然动起来。  
“嘿！”他吼道，紧紧抓住连他一起被抬起来的床垫。路霸单手把床垫举起来，正在检查下面的弹簧垫，和床垫反面。  
“你不戴墨镜能看得清楚点。”狂鼠指出，用假肢抓着床垫的边沿。  
“没虫子。”路霸表示，然后让床垫落回去。狂鼠整个人都随之一震，他无益地抓着床罩在原地弹了几下。  
“超大号傻逼。”狂鼠爆发了，却只得到一个掺杂得意的微笑。而那，自然而然地，也令他的五脏六腑翻腾滚动。路霸随即便转开了，朝他们的行李袋走去。他翻找着，狂鼠的视线始终黏在他的背上。然后他小心地取下他的帽子和墨镜；狂鼠用四肢撑着，拉长身体抻着脖子，还是没办法绕过路霸的巨躯看到他的整张面孔。  
当路霸再次转过来时，面具已经回到了他的脸上而狂鼠也放弃了尝试。  
“感觉好点了？”狂鼠拖着长腔慢吞吞说道，彻底无精打采。和往常一样，路霸根本就不回答他。他坐到床上，距离近得让狂鼠的四肢感觉有电流窜过。狂鼠在床头朝着电视里的新闻播报员做鬼脸，仿佛他的感觉都是那些人的错似的。  
这是个诅咒，这一定是。狂鼠的人生中从未感受过这种——这种——羁绊。的确，他已经把路霸当成了他的朋友，而且没错，他俩在沙漠中胡搞过一阵，而且确实，也许狂鼠还想再继续多搞一些，但是这些都无法解释他日复一日感受到的困惑。狂鼠讲了个笑话，路霸为此哈哈大笑。这就足以让狂鼠高兴一天。路霸摇摇脑袋，或者更糟，毫无反应——就足以毁了他的心情。  
这已然够让狂鼠头晕目眩。在他操蛋的一生中他从未需要过任何人，但现在他在这儿，因为他该死的保镖而心猿意马。  
这不是爱。对此他百分百确定。爱情应该是柔软的，充满体贴与激情，不是吗？但他对路霸的感情却像泥土那般粗粝而且肮脏。在他的心里确实存在温柔，但那里也有占有欲。仿佛路霸是属于他的，他的保镖，他的朋友，他的犯罪伙伴。狂鼠从来都不是个醋坛子，但是天啊，如果——  
这些乱七八糟的根本说不通，哪怕是在他这颗疯疯癫癫的脑瓜子里。  
他需要分散注意力，在他真的做出蠢事之前。比如在床上蹦跳然后摔下去，或者炸掉电视，再或者扯掉他身上剩下的衣服。所有这些都会引起路霸的注意，自然，所以他们听上去像是好主意。但他又不想表现的过于急切，他想吗？当然不。他可还留着他的自尊，且会予持相反意见的那批人以重击。  
他从床边滑下去，脱掉他的鞋。按部就班。不想把一张完美的好床弄脏。然后抓到行李袋，开始在里面捣鼓，拿出了他的工具和他的小罐子，以及几瓶易燃易爆的不稳定液体。干上一票时，他刚好用了12只炸药瓶和六块C4。反正他需要补充库存，不如趁现在。  
他趴在床上，凌空踢着两条腿。把他需要的东西都铺在羽绒被上，之后开始整理、测量。这不是他用过的最精确的工作台，但确实很舒服。他所有的炸弹都是手制的，用他自己的手或者机械那只。他充满爱意的填满每一只玻璃试管，所有罐子小心翼翼地拧好。他沉迷于工作中，连烦人的电视杂音都消融到背景里。  
然而，在某一瞬间，他后颈汗毛直竖。他的本能在告诉他，小心，注意，之后他便知道路霸在注视他。但他不为所动；狂鼠什么也不怕。更不怕某些胖混蛋，就算那个混蛋是个施虐狂。而这种关注，却径直窜进他的内心，令他忍不住微笑。  
“咋啦？”狂鼠问，声音因为嘴里叼着的迷你改锥而有些含混。  
“你很安静，”路霸说，“你一整天都保持安静，这很诡异。”  
“我在工作呢，伙计，集中精力。”他挥着手里一只装满了的罐子，像是在说，‘看到了？看到了？’  
路霸哼了一声。但他的视线没有离开狂鼠，仿佛在等待橡皮筋崩断。  
狂鼠表现出毫不在乎的样子，他面无表情（或者说他自认为如此；可覆盖在他脸上的咧开嘴的笑容却证明事实并非这样）。可他的注意力却并不能完全保持在工作上了。  
“该死，”他喃喃道，意识到他刚刚把错误的可燃液体倒进了错误的玻璃瓶。瓶子里的液体本来应该变浑浊，但现在却仍然很清澈。他手里现在有5瓶清澈的液体，到底哪瓶是他搞错的那瓶？也许他还有机会挽救这个局面，只要——  
“别再看我了！”他尖叫，扭过身瞪着路霸。“我发誓，你比黄片还让人分神，你能不能至少表现的隐晦一些，还是说你悲惨的人生中从来没有接触过这个概念？”说到‘人生’一词时，狂鼠已经准备要把铁罐扔向路霸了，直到一只大手猛地抓住他的手腕，停止了他的动作。  
“我们讨论过这个了，”路霸咆哮道，突然间近在咫尺，并用上了他的杀手口吻。狂鼠的脊椎仿佛扭成了一团。“不许朝我扔爆炸物。”  
“这只搞砸了，不会爆炸的，”狂鼠咕哝道，眼睛黏在包住他整只前臂的手上，“我猜。”  
路霸把那只还没有封口的罐从狂鼠手里抠出来。狂鼠噘着嘴，仿佛是个刚被训斥又被没收了玩具的小孩。接着他突然站起来，想到了新的打发时间的方法。  
“你想不想要我来重新化你的战妆？”他问，抓住路霸空着的那只手翻过来检查他的指甲。想也能想到，黑色的甲油已经斑驳了。“我来帮你把这个重新搞一下，不收费。”他咯咯笑起来，仿佛真的曾经收过路霸的钱似的。  
“行吧，”毫无兴致的回答，“先把那些鬼玩意收起来。”  
狂鼠赶紧服从指令，决心把那罐搞砸了的爆炸物的不解之谜留到下次操心。他很有可能会直接扔掉，他们之后总有机会搞到新的罐头。但要是它真的爆炸了呢……？嗯，他希望他能看到那场爆炸，只为了观摩一下半途而废的爆炸是什么样的。估计比个软掉的老二看着还可悲。  
重新把床整理好，狂鼠拿出了指甲油，舒舒服服盘起腿。他举起小瓶子，露出一个期待的、能看到牙齿的笑容。路霸把他的手放到狂鼠膝盖上。  
这个，这个感觉很不错。不需要任何哗众取宠，路霸的注意力在他拧开瓶盖时完全集中在了他的身上。他刷着路霸宽大的拇指时低下头以掩藏他的笑容。他们还在澳大利亚荒漠的时候就已经开始了这种传统，当时他们正在前往码头的路上。狂鼠在他们经过的废弃的镇子里找到了这瓶黑色指甲油，最开始的时候他用它涂在脸上。战妆。太他妈难洗掉了，反正他最后想方设法终于洗干净，而且不知怎的产生了用它来涂指甲的想法。看起来就是酷。同时狂鼠还因为两个人能在一些细节上相配而感到开心。有点娘娘腔，如果他坦诚讲的话，但这毕竟是黑色，不是粉色。也没有桃心什么的。毫无疑问看上去够霸气，就这样。  
路霸的手及其厚重而且长满茧子。虽然没有必要，狂鼠还是用他的好手捧着对方的手，用假肢来涂甲油。倒不是说路霸像他那样动来动去或者焦躁不安。不，路霸稳如泰山，纹丝不动，他的肚皮随着呼吸上下起伏，眼神聚焦在狂鼠的手上。  
“这儿的人都给惯坏了，”狂鼠说，“他们一天都没捡过垃圾，从没挨过饿，要什么有什么。”他稳稳地涂着指甲油，移动到下一只手指。“而且你走到哪儿，都有该死的机器人，吵着嚷着要自由人权那些狗屎。你看见那天那些智械警察了不？真他妈牛逼，我就是这么想的。站在那儿好像他们从来没杀过人，也没毁灭过整座大陆似的。”  
路霸从鼻子里哼了一声。  
“是啊，我那时候还没出生，谢谢您提醒，但我依然得忍受那场灾难的结果，不是吗？我和你一样都是在拾荒者镇长大的，大家伙。”  
路霸保持沉默。  
“我猜那里不是一直都是拾荒者镇。那以前应该是个更好的地方。我哪知道呢。”他抬起路霸的手，吹吹那些正在风干的甲油。路霸的手指在他的呼吸拂过皮肤的时候稍微抽动了一下。“换一只手。”  
路霸乖乖地换手，左手搁在狂鼠的膝盖上。狂鼠抓起他的手，‘稳住别动’，接着继续滔滔不绝。  
“这事儿让我火大。我看见那些人，拥有所有那些东西，我就想拿走它们。我刚才一直是这么想的。所以我才不说话，兴许。”如果你在句子后面加一个‘兴许’，便不完全算是说谎，“我想把他们的大楼都铲平，让他们也生活在废土上，看看他们能不能活得这么滋润。”他听上去变得有些酸涩。他转换心情，重新露出笑容。“但是嘿，至少我遇到了你！要是我也生在某些华而不实的破地儿这事儿就不会发生了。  
路霸叹了口气。  
“没错，我们可不就是好朋友，”狂鼠继续闲扯，朝他自己傻笑，百分百真诚。“两个在逃的怪胎，就是咱们。嘿，你觉得我能不能搞个手榴弹计个时让它直接爆在智械脸上？还得要看那个智械有多高，是不？你觉得那玩意儿掉了头会不会像母鸡一样四处乱跑？”狂鼠笑个不停，他把刷子拿开，以防弄糊刚涂上去的甲油。  
“不会，”路霸低沉地回答，“他们会只像其他没了脑袋的东西那样死掉。”  
“是，说得好像你知道似的。”狂鼠说。  
当他正准备把刷子伸进瓶子里再沾一些甲油时，路霸说：“杰米……”  
狂鼠突然就死机了。他好像忘记了身在何处，在做什么，和谁在一起似的瞪着眼睛。他慢慢、慢慢地把刷子插回甲油瓶子里，颤抖着拧上瓶盖，脸上挂着半是疯狂，半是困惑的笑容。  
“怎么？”他问道，气喘吁吁，因为这是路霸第三次用他的真名称呼他。前两次都是在非常不同的情况下。  
路霸深吸了口气。他们的视线隔着面具碰在一起，狂鼠从来都没能看明白另一个人的虹膜究竟是什么颜色的。  
“你挺好的。”他说。  
狂鼠的第一感觉是强烈的愤怒。仅仅是挺好？！紧接着是迷惑。路霸说这个干什么？然后又想起一件事：他知道我的名字，却拒绝告诉我他的。再次愤怒。挺他妈好的？？接着困惑。什么鬼？！  
他的表情一定出卖了他那一系列呼啸而过的情绪，因为路霸开始笑他了。快速、安静的呼吸声，浑厚的肩膀跟着颤动着，声音穿过防毒面具，低沉的在房间里回响。  
“好啊，你也来，伙计，”狂鼠小声说着。“混蛋猪——我是说，最好的朋友。”他快速地完成了路霸的小拇指（比狂鼠自己的中指要粗），然后把对方的手从腿上推下去，“行了，指甲都涂好了，滚吧。”  
他的脸颊和耳朵发烫，可是和真正的火焰一点关系也没有。他把后背转向路霸，下定决心无视他和他愚蠢的笑声，还有那张八成-非常-丑陋的面孔。他把手放在立起来的膝盖上开始补自己的甲油，强烈的意识着坐在他身后的男人，但是强装毫不在意。  
挺他妈好的，咬牙切齿。我倒是要让你知道什么叫好，你这只巨大的、丑怪的、操蛋的——猪！！  
   
在浴缸水里吹气泡。结果他就跑来干这个了。  
狂鼠从来都不喜欢洗澡，大体上他就不喜欢水。不会游泳，从没试过。在拾荒者镇他该到哪儿去游泳？要是运气够好的话，那里一年能下一次雨，不幸的是一旦开始下雨你就得找地方躲辐射了。  
洗澡不算太糟糕，很温暖，水也干净，闻起来没有怪味。就在他把下巴埋进水里试图吹出更多泡泡时，他尝到了城市水管道特有的金属味道。  
他只是——需要躲开路霸一段时间。  
有时候狂鼠恨透了那个硕大的蠢货。真的，深恶痛绝。他让狂鼠——杰米感到渺小、无足轻重。狂鼠讨厌这种感觉，也讨厌他。有的时候。  
但倘若他们将要分道扬镳——他一定会心碎。现在一切顺利，他们形影不离，但他俩并不可能做一辈子的搭档。狂鼠不傻。  
他往水里吹了更多的泡泡。泡泡浮上水面之后破裂，一只接着一只。  
他把头埋进水里然后开始尖叫。  
所有的情绪都从他的胸膛里喷薄而出：困惑、沮丧、时来时去的愤恨。  
然后他深呼吸。  
糟糕。  
他过于忙着溺水没有听到浴室门被撞开的声音。一只大手抓住了他的胳膊将他薅了起来。狂鼠刚接触到空气，他的身体就开始挣扎喘气，把呛进肺里的水全部吐了出来。他不停地咳嗽，抓住帮助他站起来的随便什么东西。  
“蠢货。”恼怒的男低音咕哝道。  
狂鼠迷迷糊糊地瞟向路霸，把水从眼睛里眨出去，并且仍然在咳嗽。他死死地抓住了路霸壮硕的手臂，借此让身体远离水面。  
“快他妈帮我离这玩意远一点！”他尖着嗓子，声音因为呛水而嘶哑。路霸照做了，不费吹灰之力的把光着屁股的狂鼠拉出浴缸。他一只手把还在颤抖的老鼠抱在胸前，另一只手抓过一条浴巾。  
“你是怎么做到的，”路霸开口，狂鼠就像是被戳中了肋骨似的抖了起来，“每天都能差点把自己弄死？”  
“天分。”狂鼠回答道，有点上气不接下气。  
他并不是第一次在路霸怀里全裸，所以没什么好感到羞耻的。狂鼠依然震惊于自己差点就死在旅店浴室里这件事。  
路霸把他放下，让他坐在浴缸边沿。他把浴巾围在狂鼠肩膀上，然后向后退了一步。  
“是，我知道，这是你的工作，”狂鼠喃喃道，“无论如何，谢了。”  
他把浴巾拉到头上，开始疯狂的擦他的头发。等他搞定，头发都以诡异的角度朝天支了起来。路霸依然在看着他。  
“干嘛？”  
路霸歪了歪脑袋。  
“我不会再掉进去的。”  
路霸仅仅是看着他。  
狂鼠无视他，尽快擦干他的皮肤。没法擦到屁股，紧紧贴着冰冷的陶瓷，但他能接受两腿之间有点潮湿，只要他的残肢彻底擦过了，其余部分可以风干。  
等他仔细的把水蹭干，路霸把他的假肢递了过来，一次一只。  
“谢谢，”狂鼠重复道，一只手轻车熟路地把假肢接回去。先前的沉重感已经轻松了许多，他又能再次把路霸当成他的伙计了。当他完成手头工作，他站起来，把毛巾围在腰间，终于够到了他的屁股。  
“什么？”他再次问道。路霸依然站在门边，谨慎地审视他。狂鼠挂着一个癫狂的笑容，敞开浴巾。“喜欢你看到的不？”他向前摆动胯部，展示他的裸体。  
没错，路霸又在翻白眼了。狂鼠边叫边笑，目送着他的保镖终于放弃，嗵嗵嗵走开。  
“也许我应该转个身，”狂鼠咯咯笑着，然后喊道，“至少这部分不是人造的，嗯？！”没人搭理他，这没什么奇怪的。同样的笑话他已经讲过十几遍了，每次都是在不同程度衣衫不整的情况下。但他仍然认为这很好笑。  
当大笑终于平息，狂鼠彻底抛开浴巾，他不知羞耻地大摇大摆晃进卧室，走向他们的行李袋。弯下腰（没错，这样路霸就能看个清楚）扒开成捆的现金和路霸超大号的裤子直到找到自己的短裤。他把裤子套上，蹦跳着保持平衡，脸上依然留有笑容的影子。  
路霸也换了衣服，大概是趁狂鼠在浴室里的时候。他脱下了外套和金属靴。这只巨兽到底是怎么找到他的尺寸的靴子的，狂鼠完全不知道，也许那些都是定制的？但是在哪？他们在鸟不拉屎的荒漠里生活了很多年，拾荒者镇里可没有鞋匠。  
他正准备开口问的时候，路霸指了指电视。狂鼠露出了不屑的表情，然后把注意力转移到屏幕上，他看到了自己的脸。  
“危险罪犯”“盗走了皇家珠宝”（都装在旅行包里，用路霸的裤子裹着，还没有卖掉，永远也不会拿去卖）“被全世界所有警方通缉”。想想吧，他们甚至还没去过美国呢。等美国人民感受一下这俩澳洲混球再说吧。  
再一次，那种强烈的想把一切夷为平地的冲动又出现了。把整个社会逐砖逐块地瓦解，爆炸接着爆炸，给他们的小孩们嚎啕大哭的理由，让那些孩子也尝尝一无所有地长大的滋味。让他们看着父母因为辐射而逐渐憔悴——  
至少路霸理解他。狂鼠漫步走向床边然后嗷第一声跳了上去。有路霸的重量压着，床垫几乎都没有弹起来。  
“是不是费德里科冯特星顿三世？”狂鼠问。  
路霸只是看着他。  
“你的名字，”狂鼠澄清，毕竟他们好久没有玩这个猜名字游戏了。  
没有回应。  
“不是。”狂鼠琢磨着，“一些更简单的名字，对不？比如……詹姆斯？呵，和我一样？詹姆斯史密斯？不是？亨利约翰森？嗯，约翰森。马丁怀特？你看起是个白人，伙计，不过我也说不好。”  
路霸叹息。  
“总有一天我会猜对的，”狂鼠发誓，“等我猜到了你一定得告诉我，不许怂包了然后啥也不说。”  
沉默。  
“好，你不肯告诉我，但我非要知道，咱们就继续猜吧。”  
没有回答。  
“好吧，好吧。我不说了。老天，就跟我在拔你的脚趾甲似的。”狂鼠躺下，盯着天花板，“你有啥别的好做的吗？”“……”“哦，对，看电视。紧跟时事。你就对这个世界这么有兴趣？”“……”“当真？我不认为这些对你有什么重要的。”“……”“也是。”  
不幸的是，狂鼠对这个（抛弃了他的）世界并不非常关心，所以他不怎么在乎周围发生了什么事情。导致整晚被困在小房间里时他无事好做。他的疯狂再次涌上来了，他感觉扣扳机的那只食指发痒，然而那只手指只是一块金属。  
他爬起身开始在房间里徘徊，他的腿足够长，可以跨三步走到房间尽头再回来，他玩了十几次之后这个点子终于开始显得很无聊了。  
“我要出门。”他说。  
“不行。”路霸说。  
“就去走走。”他坚称。  
“不。”路霸也坚持道。  
“拜托！外面天又没黑我还带着我的小刀——”  
“你会吸引太多不必要的注意，你总是那样。”  
“我不会的，”狂鼠咬牙切齿，“我是个成年人，我有权做我想做的事情！”他朝着门口走去，昂首挺胸。没错，就这么告诉他。  
床垫弹簧的吱嘎声是即将降临的危机的唯一预兆，接着他就被朝后拽而且动弹不得，一只大手圈住了他细瘦的腰部。肌肤接触带来的热度比起双脚离地更加让他无法正常思考。其实是单脚。  
“我说了不行，”路霸咆哮，“你根本连鞋都没穿，你现在就他妈的是一团糟。”  
狂鼠低头看着他光着的脚，脚趾自发地扭动几下。“哦哟，”他说。他的腹部被抓住，整个人被向后拉去。他徒劳地挣扎，想要逃离禁锢够到屋门。“想要——出去——”他竭尽全力，“小破房间——”  
“去读本书或者干点什么别的。”路霸把他拎起来，扔回床上。他弹了几下，对着墙撅起嘴。  
“你看到这儿哪有书了？”狂鼠抱怨道。  
“事到如今你应该已经习惯了，”路霸在他身后说道，“这就是逃亡的意思。这就是为了活命四处躲藏的事实。几小时的刺激，更多时候的无所事事。”  
“糟糕透顶！”狂鼠爆发了，使劲用拳头锤床垫，“我他妈都要被逼疯了！”  
“有必要的话我会把你捆起来的，”路霸威胁到。  
狂鼠停下。“嗯，这倒是个打发时间的法子。”他说，回头从他的肩膀上往后瞄。路霸叉腰站着，发出的声音只能用纯粹的沮丧形容。狂鼠窃笑。但他知道路霸的威胁是认真的（他以前也被五花大绑过，烤猪式，如果你非要说的话），所以他决定不再继续作。至少他现在还能活动四肢。  
当确定狂鼠终于静下来之后，路霸也在床边坐下，再次看起了电视。  
时间慢慢经过。狂鼠偶尔突然说上几句有的没有的，但大多数时候都保持安静，不去打扰路霸。他能看得出来路霸非常珍惜现在这份宁静，这个发现可没让他感觉好起来。  
再后来，路霸肚子饿了，就去热了两份晚饭。狂鼠本想要拒绝他那份，表示他没有心情。但路霸说他实在太干瘦了，非要逼着他吃。他还是吃了，只为了让路霸满意，并不是因为他想吃。食物实在恶心，他想念用蝉做馅儿的玉米煎饼。在他老家变异昆虫是蛋白质的主要来源，理所当然的就有成百上千的用昆虫和蛛形纲类作原料的食谱。不过对于蜘蛛你必须得小心。毒液味道不错，自然，但也会让你的嘴巴麻木好几个小时。某些品种则会直接要你命。  
虽然拾荒者镇曾经是个又危险又操蛋的地方（现在应该也是，假设它还没有从地图上被抹消），狂鼠是真的有点想念。他好奇路霸会不会也有些想家。  
夏日的太阳终于西沉了，房间里暗了下来。路霸打开灯继续看电视。狂鼠听着相同的新闻故事被不停重复，感觉无聊的要死。最终，时间终于够晚了。电视被关上。路霸就像个有着严格工作时间要求的保姆似的。的确，他们明天要早起，赶在镇子上其他人起床之前摸到他们的摩托车那里去。这个安排就意味着早睡觉，如果不希望狂鼠第二天一整天疯疯癫癫的话。好吧，是比平常更加疯癫。  
除了指甲油之外，他们还保留了一项离开沙漠之后就没有改变过的传统。  
他们分享一张床。在荒漠里时是铺盖卷，意思是相同的。  
这是这几个小时里狂鼠第一次坐起来，他伸展身体，移除假肢，接着在路霸的帮助下把它们小心翼翼地放在地板上自己够得到的地方。他扭动着爬到床头，天太冷了，他没法睡在被子上面。他爬进被子里，把被子拉到下巴上然后像往常那样蜷缩成一个球体。在他身后，路霸占据了四分之三张床，他把灯熄灭。两人都陷入了黑暗中，狂鼠等待着。指甲扣在金属扣上发出了脆响，松紧带垂下来的细碎声音，没错——路霸摘下了面具。他把面具放置在某处，很可能是床头柜上。  
一个突如其来的计划开始在狂鼠脑袋里成型，他决定等待时机。  
“晚安。”他说，听上去有点太可人了。路霸哼了一声。  
他不知道他等了多久，路霸睡着时和他醒着的时候没有任何区别：死寂的同时随时准备着。  
当他认为时间已经足够长，他笨拙的翻到他的右侧，这样他就可以面冲路霸。后者看起来就像是一座大山仰躺着。狂鼠用右臂的残肢撑起身体，又凑近一点，然后伸出了他那只好手。  
他的食指之间刚刚接触到粗糙的皮肤，手腕就被攥住了。他僵住，握住他的手威胁式的加重了些力道。  
“拜托，”他抱怨，“至少透露点啥。”.  
没有动作，甚至没有呼吸声。  
“你把我搞糊涂了，”狂鼠坦诚道，“在家那会儿，我都没法把你的手从我身上挪开！然后突如其来我们开始假扮平民了，你就开始和我保持距离。我甚至不知道你长什么样子。该死的我甚至不知道你的名字。咱们这算是什么搭档？”  
他住嘴，喘地好像刚跑完比赛。他旁边的男人低声回答时，他吓了一跳，声音在胸腔里轰鸣。他没想到能得到一个答案。他更习惯于沉默。  
“你太年轻了。”路霸说，“你不知道你想要什么。”  
“我他妈的当然知道。”狂鼠啐了一口。  
“两个男人在沙漠中间做的那些事情——”  
“你这个傻逼——”  
“——并不合适更加文明的地方。”  
“等等，你以为我在乎？”狂鼠愤怒地叫嚷，“你觉得我在乎别的人怎么想？就因为我是个基佬所以我必须藏着掖着？我他妈的可不这么认为！”  
路霸，如果还有可能的话，变得更为纹丝不动了。  
“是啊我当然是同性恋，你个巨型白痴！你以为我那些暗示和调情都是因为饥渴？沙漠里可没有那么热，伙计！”  
不知怎的，在黑暗之中，路霸在看着他，真切地看着他。狂鼠颈子后面的鸡皮疙瘩告诉他。  
“是啊，我喜欢你！”他试着把自己的手腕从路霸的拳头里扯出来，但是没有成功。相反的，他被拉得更近。“非常喜欢。”他继续说，声音慢慢变小，“这太奇怪了，我这么喜欢你，我从来没有——我不——”他该如何表达这些？他该如何用语言表达这种占有欲、渴望，和对他的关注的需求？他怎样说才能不显得像是个彻底的娘炮？  
“当你看着我，”他慢慢地说着，“和我说话的时候，我感觉就好像在看一场壮观的爆破。惊奇，快乐。我觉得——”很特别。他被这个词卡住了。  
路霸咆哮。像头熊似的咆哮起来。这声音让狂鼠的五脏六腑都因为警觉而扭成一团，然而他被朝下拉去，路霸坐起身来，两个人在半途相会。  
他曾经吻过别人。不是路霸，是当狂鼠还是个青少年时的其他男孩。敷衍、缺乏技巧，一团乱。  
不像这个吻——这个吻独一无二。  
路霸非常强大。他强壮，向来都毫不留情。狂鼠尽力试着去回应，但那条滑进他嘴里的宽阔的舌头把他的身体融化成了果冻。他被压进床垫里，身上是一具炙热的、沉重的躯体。他攒住路霸的肩膀，的指尖深深地陷进去。嘴对嘴，他们分享彼此的呼吸和喘息，像世界末日那样亲热拥吻。整个过程令人惊讶的温柔、缓慢，但路霸一刻也没有放手。狂鼠急切地想要正常呼吸，但如果这一切能够永不结束，他宁愿再也不呼吸。  
最终他们分开，呼吸，两个人都晕头转向。路霸的声音在狂鼠的身体里共振，让他整个人都在颤抖。他悬在他身上，眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，然后狂鼠终于摸到了路霸的脸。  
方正的下巴，粗糙的皮肤，伤疤划过脸颊。当路霸带着墨镜时，狂鼠得出了以上结论。他的眼睛不大，此时正闭着任由狂鼠用手指描绘眼皮。他没有眉毛；也许是面具把毛发磨掉了。他的额头上有另一道疤痕，穿过他扁平的鼻子，水平划过他的眼睛，像是有人曾经想要弄瞎他。  
这是一双见证了天启末世又幸存了的眼睛。  
“什么颜色？”狂鼠开口问。  
“普通的棕色。”路霸回答他。  
狂鼠咧嘴笑了。他能看到他朋友面颊上的阴影，这已经多过他曾经被允许的一切。  
他沉重的肚皮压下来，轻而易举地把狂鼠钉在原地。倒不是说狂鼠想要逃跑，他的手指插进路霸的白发中，把他拉下来。  
“我喜欢你，”他在亲吻的间隙说着，因为他知道路霸想要听到这个。路霸回应的低沉声音让他不堪重负的大脑里的情感不断增长。  
当他们的胯部接触并且摩擦时，两个人想要什么就都一目了然了。狂鼠更为急切，迫不及待，他目的明确地攒动身体。他不在乎这一切会不会变的粗暴下流，他就喜欢那样。  
“以为你在戏弄我，”路霸开口，打断了他们的亲吻，“以为你只是在试着让我发火。从没想过你是认真的。”  
“不能再认真了，”狂鼠抽气，“现在快去拿那该死的润滑油。”  
路霸立刻从他身上下来，走向他们的袋子。狂鼠用单手和一条腿蠕动着脱下短裤，把它连同被子一齐扔在地板上。冰凉的空气吻上他的皮肤，他喘息着，朝后躺下，因为兴奋而不停扭动，脑子里嗡嗡作响。黑暗中路霸的巨大身影很快就回到了床上，覆在他上方，狂鼠发誓他能感觉到那双普通的棕色眼睛正在他的身体上来回逡巡。  
“来吧，”狂鼠说，弓起后背，张开双腿，“来吧，来吧，来吧！”  
一只温暖、湿润的手环住了他的下体，他喘息着，向前挺身。路霸的嘴再次找到他的，厚重的舌头推进去，一边缓慢地撸动一边舔着他的牙龈。狂鼠呻吟，想要更多，想要更快，然而掌握他的那只手只是慵懒地抽动。路霸把他弄硬了，硬得让他感到疼痛，才终于松手。狂鼠靠一只手能做的实在有限，但他还是胡乱地摸索向路霸的胯间。他遭到了拒绝，伸出的手在最后一秒被打开。路霸把他的手按在床上，悬在他上方，另一只手开始抚慰自己。  
“不公平，”狂鼠哽咽着。  
“从来没有说过我公平，”路霸流畅地回答道。  
几只湿润的手指钻进他的大腿间，狂鼠拱起身体，让它们更容易够到他的屁股。手指在进入他之前先顶戳他的穴口，令他忍不住抽气。他强迫自己放松，接受这种感觉，然后那些粗壮的手指进一步陷进他的身体。  
“很好，”路霸呼吸着，这些表扬直接冲进了他的脑子里。他们俩都是。  
“给我更多，”狂鼠要求着，音调陡然升了上去。路霸欣然配合，插进第三只手指。中指足够粗大道能够压到那里，不停地按揉哪一点，接着炙热的快感燃烧着，横冲直撞、隆隆作响地穿过他的神经，就像闪着火花的引线那样点燃了两个人。  
每一秒他的脑海里都有一千种想法闪过，他没法仔细思考其中任何一个。  
路霸挪动身体，他的手指滑出来，只留下空虚感。狂鼠的手重获自由，这样路霸就能回到他的正上方，靠近他，近到胯部贴住了狂鼠的屁股。狂鼠抓紧路霸，把手指陷进他的肩膀里，边喘息边扭动。  
“快点！”狂鼠抱怨，“再不射出来我就要——”他住嘴了，就在感觉到有个炽热的、潮湿的、粗大的玩意儿正顶着他的穴口。路霸的老二就和他身体的其余部分一样粗壮，第一次狂鼠可是花了不少劲儿才接纳了那玩意儿。  
“这才像话，”狂鼠说，疯疯癫癫地笑起来，路霸叹了口气。他向前挺动，狂鼠在感受到钝痛正在捅穿他的时候再次整个人僵硬起来。  
“放松，”路霸提醒他。狂鼠呼气，希望他的身体能够听话，然后路霸又向前推动了，他开始用上了一些力道，慢慢地，慢慢地，狂鼠的身体把他整个儿包裹进去。  
“我都忘了这种感觉了，”狂鼠哽咽着喋喋不休，声音就像他的屁股那么紧绷，“我怎么会忘记这个呢？”  
“你还会再忘掉的，”路霸安抚他。他听上去终于开始失去平衡，低沉的声音再也没了游刃有余。  
狂鼠把他的脚踩在床上，拱起臀部，让路霸更容易推进深处。路霸把他的胳膊垫在狂鼠背后，支撑着他保持平衡，当他终于彻底埋进狂鼠的身体，卵蛋贴着屁股蛋，他停下了。或许是在回味老二被完全包裹的感觉，或许是在给狂鼠喘息的机会。  
“我没事，”狂鼠说，用尽全力攥着手边的床单。他的阴茎随着心跳抽动着，时刻提醒着他在他的血管里逐渐高涨的情欲。他松开手，抓住路霸的头，把他拉下来。迎接彼此的是一个柔软、炙热，闭着嘴的吻。  
路霸动了起来。先是抽出来，缓慢稳健，像是他早就知道他肯定能赢得这场胜负。接着他又推进去，一气呵成。巨大的阴茎不遗余力地顶着他的敏感点，恐怖又美妙的感受让狂鼠毫无顾忌地大声呻吟，完全不知羞耻。  
路霸擅长保持节奏，很快他的抽插就有了固定的韵律。狂鼠则不然，他蠕动着，扭摆身体，从头到脚不断颤抖并且抓住他能够到的一切以寻求支持。路霸继续撑开他，插的越来越快，直到整张床都随着两个人颤抖。床头板不停撞在墙上，弹簧吱嘎作响。路霸呻吟，低沉的声音在黑暗中近乎暴力地回响着。他们的嘴撞在一起，全是牙齿，每一次插入都让狂鼠更加接近边缘。  
“艹，”每次被撞倒那点他都会呻吟，“干，艹，妈的，见鬼的——我要射了！”  
“不行，”路霸咆哮，全然集中在他的活计上，“在我说可以之前不行。”  
“操你，”狂鼠抽气，把手指嵌进路霸的胳膊里。  
路霸停止运动。狂鼠呜咽着，他的五脏六腑纠缠在一起，他已经那么接近了——  
“操我？”路霸猛地压低声线，仿佛发火了，去他的，如果这声音还不足以让狂鼠沦陷——  
接着路霸不断地撞进他的身体，狂暴地几乎能够留下淤青，火花窜遍每根神经——  
路霸说了些什么，然而血液在狂鼠的耳朵里咆哮——  
他的整个身体似乎都燃烧起来，倒数着想要解放，那种压力是前所未有的，将他整个人都压垮——  
一次又一次，在他的身体内内外外，包围着他，更深——更深——  
不能——  
感觉太爽了——  
别他妈给我停下——  
随着一声尖嚎和很多踢打，狂鼠射了。精液从他的老二里喷出来，好像除此之外无处可去似的，把他的肚皮搞得黏糊糊。他朝后坍塌，浑身疲软，不停喘息，犹如有生以来头一次爬上了陆地。他紧闭双眼，模糊地呜咽着，路霸依然在继续享受他的身体。  
“这么他妈棒，”他听到路霸低声喃喃，褒扬令他更为振奋，他咯咯直笑，眼皮感觉沉重，抬不起来，当过分敏感的G点被磨蹭到的时候他尝试着无视再次开始兴奋的身体。  
路霸射精时的低吼似乎摇撼了整个房间。无论如何，这声音震撼到了狂鼠的骨子里，热流喷洒在他身体中，他半是小声抱怨，半是笑了起来。  
太棒了，太他妈棒了。  
为了避免压碎他的小个子同伴，路霸抽出来之后宽宏大量地躺在了旁边。他们一起理顺呼吸，狂鼠根本控制不住脸上的蠢笑。刚才那下总算是抓住路霸的注意力了吧，嗯？  
狂鼠翻过身，面朝路霸，把自己的鼻子埋进年长者的胳膊里。他闻起来就像汗水和血液和遥远末世废土的灼热。  
“挺有意思的，”狂鼠说，“我们可以什么时候再来一次。”  
路霸笑了起来，笑声直接穿过了狂鼠的心脏，他也跟着笑并且凑得更近了。路霸用手臂拢过他，将他抱得更紧，好像他能养成这么个习惯似的。  
“马克，”路霸突然说。  
“嗯？”  
“我的名字。马克·拉特里奇。”  
狂鼠跳起来作为回应，把另一个吻印在马克的嘴唇上。  
“马可和杰米，”他说，喜不自禁，“听上去不错，不是嘛？”  
“我更喜欢路霸。”  
“好吧，”狂鼠说，毫不在意，“我会继续叫你路霸。你想怎么叫我都行。”  
“好，”路霸闷声说，听上去疲惫而昏昏欲睡，“…杰米。”  
狂鼠从来没想过他能心满意足的死去，但如果他此时就死掉了，那他一定死而无憾。  
   
“醒醒！”  
狂鼠一跃而起，彻底吓到。他眨眨眼赶走睡意——天色依然昏暗。有些不对劲，但他指不出问题在哪。  
路霸已经起床，并且正在穿他的裤子。他倾身越过床想要再推一下狂鼠，然而却发现他已经坐了起来，一脸困惑。  
他的假肢被随便地扔在他的大腿上。狂鼠笨手笨脚的抓住它们，勉强不让假肢滚到地上。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
“我们得走了，”路霸说，“把假肢戴上然后穿衣服。”  
狂鼠慢悠悠地接上他的腿，四下环顾找寻让路霸变得狂躁的理由。他听到了远处的警笛声，除此之外再也没有什么惊扰这个平静的夜晚了。  
除了那个，和门缝底下照进来的灯光。  
狂鼠差点尖叫出来“我操！”，路霸捂住他的嘴拦住了他。他加紧戴好手脚，然后跳下床。就在他准备伸个懒腰地时候痛觉一路从他的臀部爬上他的脊椎。但他咬紧牙齿无视了它们，他经历过更糟糕的。  
黑暗中伸手不见五指，但是他还是找到了他的手雷武装带，并把它系在赤裸的胸前。路霸拿出他的霰弹枪，擎着枪的姿态仿佛随时都会用上。他已经戴好了面具，狂鼠能看到眼睛处反射的光。他穿上靴子又从旅行袋里拿出榴弹发射器。一切就绪，路霸拉好口袋，把它甩过自己的肩膀。  
“他们想要出其不意，”路霸说，“低调点，我们直接朝树林去，看在老天的份上这次跟紧了我。”  
“成，”狂鼠说，他又开始咧嘴笑了，这次带着一种全然不同的能量。一种渴血的能量，一种‘让咱们炸平那座大楼’的能量，也可以被解释为‘现在谁也别想拦着咱们’。  
“我们待在一起，”路霸说，“别让他们把我们分开。”  
狂鼠牢牢记在心中。


End file.
